The Cyborg's Final Failure
by THE CREATOR and Hydra
Summary: Genos finally found him...the one responsible for killing his family...


Genos was no stranger to failure. It was often he found himself being torn apart by a monster that outclassed him, but he always had his father figure Dr. Kuseno to repair him like always. ...But not this time...Dr. Kuseno...the man who'd made him who he was today...was dead… Bludgeoned at the hands...of _him_.

"Metal Knight?!" Genos bellowed at the behemoth of a mech before him amidst the thunderous rain, "What the hell are you doing?!"

The S-Class "hero" turned his crimson red gaze towards Genos, illuminating the rain-coated road.

" _ **I am eliminating an insect who has been bothering me for quite some time, Demon Cyborg.**_ "

In fury, Genos shot his mechanized arms outward and lit up the palm of his hands threateningly. He scowled bloody murder at the "hero's" apostle, gritting his teeth.

"What the hell do you mean?! Kuseno was a scientist for justice just like you! Why the hell did you do this?!"

In turn, Metal Knight dropped the bloodied corpse in his steel hand, letting a pool of crimson seep out in a puddle from underneath the fallen scientist.

" _ **This Dr. Kuseno has been tapping too far into my business for far too long."**_

When Genos refused to budge or respond, Metal Knight took it upon himself to continue.

" _ **Were you not aware? His life's mission was to put an end to my endeavors.**_ "

Genos clenched his teeth, "Endeavors? What are you…?"

Genos's eyes widened as a familiar phrase from his fellow cyborg Drive Knight echoed in his mind.

 _Metal Knight...is your enemy…_

Genos slowly lowered his arms and stared down at the watery road. He could see his own reflection from the light emanating from his arms. He glowered down at himself as he clenched his own hands to the point where they began to spark from the friction.

"Metal Knight…" Genos choked out, his face darkened as he stared blankly at his reflection below, "Tell me...why would Kuseno want to hunt _you_ down?!"

The hulking robot stared blankly at the seething cyborg with its red visors, " _ **I must admit, my methods of testing weaponry are not exactly humane. Typically, I wait for a monster to strike. But sometimes, there are no monsters...so I resort to other methods.**_ "

"Other methods?!" Genos demanded.

" _ **Forest areas, islands, you name it. If it can serve as data, it can be destroyed.**_ "

"Don't you dare LIE TO ME!" Genos roared, sending his body alight, "If Kuseno wanted you dead, there would be far more than just that! Tell me, Metal Knight..tell me, Bofoi! ...What else is there?!"

The hulking silver robot sat there blankly, as if unsure to tell him until finally, he replied.

" _ **I need data on my arsenal's effectiveness on human infrastructure. I obviously cannot send hails of missiles onto the cities, so small towns are-**_ "

Genos's eyes snapped open with rage. With an almost animal-sounding war cry, the cyborg launched himself at Metal Knight ready to deliver a roundhouse kick in an attempt to knock its head clean off only to be met with an armored arm.

" _ **Genos, Genos Genos**_ ," Metal Knight mocked, " _ **It didn't have to be this way, you know.**_ "

"YOU SLAUGHTERED MY FAMILY AND DR. KUSENO!" Genos bellowed, ducking down to deliver a punch at Metal Knight's chest only to be promptly backhanded away and sent sprawling to a screeching halt on his face. Though, the vengeful cyborg was far from out for the count. Genos quickly launched himself back onto his feet, revealing that half of his face had been nearly torn off.

"METAL KNIGHT!" Genos bellowed into the stormy night, "I SWEAR THIS TO YOU: I WILL KILL YOU EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!"

The silver war machine turned to face Genos, chuckling darkly. The mechanized drone lit up its red visors, shining them onto the cyborg before him.

" _ **And I swear this to you, Demon Cyborg...you will die trying**_."

"RRRRRRAAAUUUGGGHHH!"

With an animalistic roar, Genos's shoulder blades burst outward to reveal rocket propellers in their place. He slammed his palms into the ground, allowing sparks of electricity to scatter across the watery ground as he slowly floated upwards before bolting from sight. Metal Knight scarcely had time to act before he has tackled into the air and pummeled with hundreds of strikes.

"MACHINEGUN BLOWS!"

Metal Knight was quickly able to regain his composure and counter with a devastating punch to the cyborg's back, causing him to plummet back to the earth below into a forest. Genos wasted no time getting back onto his feet, but was unable to counter as his adversary crashed through a tree and delivered a devastating punch directly to Genos's face. The blond cyborg was sent hurtling through tree after tree until he managed to kick himself off the ground as he sailed to send him into the sky. His scanners alerted him to a massive metal object speeding towards him. He was prepared this time. Genos was able to lean his head sideways just enough to avoid a glancing punch, allowing him to retaliate with a short burst of fire that sent the hulking mech soaring across the sky. But Genos was far from done.

Activating the rocket boosters in his feet, Genos bolted after the soaring robot, flying past him and allowing Metal Knight to meet with with a punch powered by the rocket boosters in Genos's elbow. With a roar, Genos unleashed the force of the punch and sent his lifelong nemesis hurtling into the ground below. As the mech made contact with the ground, dust and rock burst from his impact zone in a veritable mushroom cloud. Undeterred, Genos rocketed after the mech into the dust. He frantically scanned the inside of the dust cloud for his nemesis until his scanners picked up something. As Genos turned around, he was struck square in the chest by one of Metal Knight's missiles. The blond cyborg was sent hurtling uncontrollably from the dust cloud, shards of metal peeling and falling from his body.

Genos suddenly found himself being struck from all sides. Missile after missile were juggling him around like a helpless infant and slowly tearing his body apart. He could have sworn he heard Metal Knight's dark chucking at every turn. The sounds of countless explosions were being deafened by the infuriating, insufferable laughter of a madman who'd taken everything from him. With an enraged bellow, Genos unleashed a blast of flame in every direction, swallowing the missiles and their detonations in the fires of Genos's fury.

Genos couldn't focus. All his mind could manage to think of was that damned laughter. All his body could do was let out a bestial roar as his flames ravaged everything they took hold of, though it was nothing more than trees and dirt. After what seemed like ages, the flames stopped, and Genos fell. He crashed into the ground violently. He couldn't focus on anything anymore. His body was torn and burnt, and his left arm had mysteriously disappeared, though that was a commodity.

As Genos lied helpless on his chest, he managed to spare a horrifically woozy glance upwards...and there _he_ was. Metal Knight slowly made his way to the battered and beaten cyborg, holding said cyborg's missing arm before crushing it in his grip and tossing it away. Genos slammed his remaining fist into the muddy dirt and forced himself to stand up once more.

"Damn you…" Genos spat weakly.

" _ **Now, now,**_ " Taunted Metal Knight, " _ **There's no need to get personal about it. After all, this is all just business**_."

Genos trembled in rage, unable to believe what he had just heard, "...Business…? You call... _THIS."_

He waved his remaining arm around himself to prove his point.

"Business?! My family...Kuseno...and countless others...are DEAD because of your damned _business!_ "

Genos grabbed at his stomach plating with his remaining arm and tore it off, exposing a white glowing sphere where his rib cage would be. He tore it out and shoved it into a socket in his remaining arm, pointing it at Metal Knight menacingly.

"You...you are more of a monster than anything the Hero Association has slain!"

Metal Knight chuckled darkly at that, " _ **And yet, it is I who keeps it standing**_."

"To hell with you and your _business!_ " Bellowed Genos, "INCINERATE!"

Metal Knight watched as a wall of white flames approached him. He watched as it tore through everything in its path. He watched as he was enveloped by the terrible white flames that destroyed everything they touched, leaving no trace behind.

A thick coat of steam surrounded City Z. Intense heat had evaporated most of the rain, yet the black clouds refused to move, much less stop their watery assault on the land below. Genos collapsed onto his knees as his remaining arm fell off, snapping the cord that connected his energy core to the rest of his body. Not that it mattered anyways. He'd exhausted its power anyways. Even if it were still connected, it wouldn't matter now that it was empty and gone...it was only a matter of time now. A grin somehow managed to creep up the cyborg's face. He'd done it...he'd _DONE_ it! He achieved Dr. Kuseno's final mission...and his own final mission as well...he'd avenged his family...would Saitama-sensei be proud? He'd achieved his mission...on his own! He found himself letting his oil reserves leak from his eyes. It mattered not to him. This was the end. This was the absolute...he'd won…

" _Thank you…_ " Genos choked out… " _Saitama-sensei…_ "

 _THUD_

What was that? No matter...it was over now…

 _THUD_

Wait...no, it couldn't…

 _THUD_

No...no, no, no, no, NO!

Genos stared upwards in absolute horror as Metal Knight emerged from the smoke. He had scars and breakings all over his body. His cannons had broken off and one of his three visors had disappeared while the remaining ones remained cracked. But he was there...no...no, HOW?!

" _ **yOu NeVeR sToOd A cHaNcE tO bEgIn WiTh**_ _,_ " Metal Knight rasped, sparking heavily, " _ **nOt YoU...nOr ThAt ScIeNtIsT fOr JuStIcE. aLl HiS aTtEmPtS tO eScApE mY gRaSp HaVe FAILED. jUsT aS yOuR aTtEmPtS tO sToP mE hAvE FAILED. AnD nOw...?**_ "

The heavily damaged Metal Knight stomped over to Genos and grabbed him by the neck, hoisting him upwards. Genos didn't have the energy to struggle.

" _ **Y...O...U...W...I...L...L...D...I...E…**_ "

With those final, cold words, Metal Knight tore Genos's head from his body.

 _I'm sorry, everybody...mom...dad...Dr. Kuseno...and Saitama-sensei...I was...a failure…_

 _ **CRUNCH**_

* * *

"Hey, Saitama-bro!" King called out to Saitama from his kitchen, "The Hero Association told me there are explosions going off pretty close to your place! Do you wanna head back home?"

The Caped Baldy, Saitama, was lying on his side, transfixed on some kiddie anime King had put on for the two of them.

"Nah, it's raining out. I'll head back tomorrow."

"What about Genos?"

Saitama gave an apathetic shrug.

"Genos is tough. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Saitama stood up from his spot on the floor for a stretch, and for whatever reason, the window caught his eye. He stared out into the dark, stormy night with his usual blank expression plastered on his face.

"...Yeah...I'm sure he'll be fine…"


End file.
